


【止鼬佐】为患

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: 不正经的《衔尾》之后，未灭族AU，邪混无底线写作止鼬佐……实际是佐鼬？？？（说是这么说，但还是三角的背景……注意避雷）





	【止鼬佐】为患

他爱惨了兄长的温柔。

男人在吃甜品的时候，总是会不自觉地眯起眼睛。软糯的食物把腮帮顶起来一点，他撑着脑袋看，盯着那里，再跟着滚动的喉结往下，是被V型领遮住的胸膛。

鼬其实很少有那么柔软的样子。

眼神重新移回哥哥的脸上，捕捉到微微上翘的嘴角，他心满意足地想。

虽然当年的叛乱风波过去了，但身为宇智波的中心成员，鼬仍然总是在木叶高层和族人之间打转。维护和平不是一件那么容易的事，长期和别有心计的人打交道，甚至比战争还要使人疲惫。每次看到哥哥带着一脸倦容回家，他都恨不得立刻带着对方离开村子，把他拉出这个漩涡——当然，佐助只敢在心里想想。别说能不能顺利带走鼬，就是瞒过止水这关，他也怕是过不去。

不过没什么，鼬愿意留下就留下吧。他轻飘飘地想。反正自己已经足够强大，能够保护他了。

“在想什么？”

唇舌分离后，嘴角被轻轻啃了一口。走神被哥哥看出来了，不好意思地眨眨眼，偏过头，示好地补上一个深吻。

佐助喘了两口气，再贴到鼬的身上，鼬搭着他的肩膀随他动作，完全放松的身体和宠溺的眼神平添出一丝蛊惑。

啊，真是过分。

吻着兄长舒展开的颈侧，佐助的心跳快到不行，忿忿地在对方衣领边缘的肌肤上留下一个牙印。

这让他怎么控制得住嘛。

哥哥太过于宠着自己，成了佐助成长中的一个难题。

一开始他不懂这份宠溺的深度，误以为是兄弟间的常态，便傻傻地停在了那个令人难过的距离，不敢打破又不甘心放弃——要不是止水，他和鼬说不定就真的会兄友弟恭一辈子。

每每想到那个不谙世事的自己和可能的结局，就禁不住一身冷汗。

然而提到止水，他又是一阵牙痒。不同于宠溺着他的鼬，这位兄长一贯以欺负他为乐，最可恨的是还欺负得十分得心应手，八岁时是这样，十八岁时仍是如此。历经苦难修炼出来的利刃在止水手中好像都变成了顺滑好摸的软毛，让他每每怒气冲冲却又无从发作。

要说有什么变化，那就是他学会了在这狡黠之中与对方同流合污。

递交暗部申请书的时候他们绕过了鼬，为此，鼬单方面和止水冷战了好一阵子。可是他却没有对佐助做出什么反应——如果那些注意安全的叮嘱不算的话。就在那时，佐助似乎懵懵懂懂地明白了自己在哥哥心中的地位。少年的心脏像是被泥土温柔覆盖的根苗——既想躲在湿软安全的触感之后，又想顶开这层密不透风的保护，呼吸一口新鲜空气，再反过来拥抱住它。

佐助在暗部成长得很快。

被宠爱着的少年思想单纯，窄小透彻的心室里也放不下那么多东西，意外地能够适应暗部的环境。暗部分工繁杂，止水做了点工作，让他被分派到了前线负责担任主力输出。战场上分秒必争，佐助的心思来不及拐那么多弯，只能根据求生的本能闯出一条路。

刚开始，少年还会为杀人而痛苦，止水常常见他出完任务把自己锁在房间。这时，他总是会用尽一切方法防止鼬进去。佐助本来就不像鼬那样过分细腻，久而久之，厮杀见得多了，自我厌恶也够了，有些道理不说自明。少年的心上逐渐生出一层硬壳，轻而易举地就把绝大部分黑暗都挡在了外面。锋利得不像话。

他开始看懂兄长间的火花。

很在意他这一点，鼬其实表现得从不吝啬。只有自己是特别的，少年明了后终于感到了姗姗来迟的安心，倚着那份宠溺把兄长抱得更紧。

就像此刻。

急哄哄地撩起衣衫，白日之下将人压倒在餐桌上，接触到冰凉的玻璃桌面，身下的人一抖。

随即贴上来，安抚性地衔住他的嘴唇舔吻。

心里一阵满足，作乱的人喟叹一声，渴求更多。手指从腰窝向上摸索，数着一节节挺直的背脊，迷恋地在蝴蝶骨处按压，红着脸，舌头尝试性地在兄长口中抽插舔舐，带出暧昧的声响和银线。

被宠溺到任性的青年也不问可不可以，兀自在日光中褪下了兄长的衣衫。

午后，客厅，光天化日不说，止水随时会回来。鼬还是有点抗拒，皱了皱眉，在弟弟的手伸向他的裤子时，推了一下对方。

“回屋里吧。”

“不……”青年在他脖颈侧黏糊糊地道，身下贴近他蹭了蹭，吐出的热气激得他喘了两下，“就在这里。”

鼬还想说点什么，却在出口的前一刻被迫拧成了一声惊喘——佐助的手猛地伸进了裤子，握住他的下体狠狠搓揉，指腹的薄茧狠狠摩擦过柱体，再在顶端的小孔用指甲搔刮，动作粗鲁又直直逼出爽利，半分不给他喘息的机会。

“哥哥——”

明明是占了便宜的人，却还受了委屈似的和他撒娇。脖颈后被咬了一口，滚烫的舌头顺着耳廓溜了进来，在他耳中进出，带起一片被放大了的水声。

哥哥在怄气。当手指按压在那一点时，佐助想。瘫软着射在他手里时，鼬只是急喘了一阵，探入体内的时候，也没有听到任何声音，就连现在，被三根手指狠狠碾过敏感处，他也只是咬紧了牙齿细细地颤抖。

但是他没有拒绝。

这次出任务的时间太长了，他知道，自己想念哥哥，正如哥哥想念他。这点暴露的恐惧感，根本不足以让鼬挣脱自己。佐助抽出手指，亲了亲兄长的耳朵，亲昵地在鬓角处磨蹭了一阵。

鼬不愿，他一般也不会强求他叫给他听，但又有时候实在被压抑又黏腻的喉音撩拨得心尖发痒，就干脆去折磨鼬，让他压不下那些叫喊。

距离上次已经过去太久，他实在是忍不住了。

于是，等不及挨到鼬的不应期过去，他舔了舔对方沁出汗液的脸颊，轻声叫了句哥哥，猛地挤入温热潮湿的穴内，一插到底。

鼬爽得脚趾都绷直了，屏着气用力抓紧了桌沿，平整的指甲撞到玻璃上，发出清脆的一声。佐助满足地吐出一口气，执拗地牵过对方的手按在胸前，就着把兄长拥入怀中的姿势抽插起来。

“嗯——好紧、好热……好舒服，哥哥——”

鼬还是不出声，喘着气努力适应，穴肉在收缩中吸得佐助一阵舒爽。青年贴紧他汗津津的脸，又深又快地在他体内横冲直撞，伏在他耳边放肆地叫。

双手被佐助死死攥住，既无法抚慰自己又无法分散快意，鼬被他肏得头皮发麻，身体跟着抽插一晃一晃。快感积累到快要窒息，终于在又一次碾过敏感处的深入后颤抖着呻吟出来，尖锐又虚弱的嗓音刚暴露在空气里，就感到埋在体内的硬物抖了两下。

随即，攥住他的手松开了，转而移至腰窝，一把抱起他将他按在墙上。鼬一边接受着佐助胡乱的舔吻，一边用虚软的双腿缠上他的腰，稍微摆动了两下臀部，紧贴着的人受不了地离开唇畔，发出一声呜咽。

直冲头皮的舒爽感让鼬也仰起头泄出长长的呻吟，继而笑着亲了亲佐助汗湿的鼻尖，他不再收敛声音，日光之下，被按在墙上拥在怀里，随着弟弟的干肏喘息呻吟。

“哥哥……”

后穴愈发松软，火热泥泞地将他的性器裹紧，一吸一吸地吞向深处。佐助控制不了地握住兄长的腿根，压低声音喊着他，狠厉地进进出出。鼬光裸的后背在墙上被磨得生疼，可身下足以燃烧神智的爽利让他无暇顾及。他眯起双眼，抓住佐助胳膊的手指无意识地摩挲。

门锁转动的一瞬间，佐助闷哼一声，射在了鼬的体内。鼬的尖叫刚冒了个头，便被佐助吻住吞进了肚子里，他在接吻中哼哼着抖了两下，小股白浊溅在了两人的腹间。

止水对着他们的方向耸耸肩，若无其事地将带回的晚餐原料放进厨房。

“佐助，别折腾你哥了，今天你当厨。”

还沉浸在余韵中，在兄长体内磨蹭的少年闻言恨恨地回头瞪了他一眼。

“知道了！洗完澡就来。”

说着他也不顾鼬的挣扎，自顾自地揽着对方暂时失了力的身体，就着结合的姿势走进了浴室。

END.


End file.
